Her Last Breath
by queen of air
Summary: i dont know how i can describe this.... but kikyo dies and inu basically deals w his feelings for her and his feelngs for kagome...please read it... i'm not really good at reveiws its a one shot fic too i think....


Her Last Breath:  
  
"Inuyasha.... You fool... Her death is on your hands...." Naraku said from high in his perch in the sky. He was floating.... (for some reason....) He had a very sad, solemn looking Kikyo by his side. (so she basically looks like she normally does....)  
  
"Kagome will _not_ be killed by you!" He yelled up at him.  
  
Naraku laughed and a silent tear (unnoticed by everyone but Kagome,) slid down her cheek. Sango and Miroku werr eout in the forest fighting demons of their own.  
  
"No!" Kagome yelled, realizing what was about to take place. But she was to late.  
  
Naraku flung Kikyo a few more feet into the air. They were already pretty high up to begin with, if Kikyo fell she'd probably snap her neck.  
  
"Treasure her last breath, Inuyasha! She dies now!" He said, then released her and let her dall to the ground. There was a sickening crack.  
  
Kagome screamed. "Kikyo!" Then she rushed to her side. Naraku laughed and faded away.  
  
"Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered and fell to his knees. He put his head in his hands and hid his face.  
  
At Kikyo's side, Kagome checked for a pulse there was none. She put her hand close to her mouth. She wasn't breathing. Kagome knew it was useless, but she still had to check.  
  
"She's... She's dead..." Kagome said, crying silently. She knew how much Kikyo had meant to Inuyasha.  
  
It hurt him so much to loose her, and Kagome felt that pain.  
  
Kagome pulled Kikyo up to her to hug her. They could be considered sisters... They shared a soul When she put her arms around her and on her back.  
  
There was a sticky thick liquid covering her back. Kagome hugged her close then layed her back down. When she looked at her hands they were covered with Kikyo's blood.  
  
"Naraku you bastard!" She said softly. She turned to walk off to go somewhere else. Anywhere else.  
  
She gasped. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. "Inuyasha..." She coughed.  
  
Her head started to hurt beyond her beleif and she fell to her knees quickly. She couldn't see. Everything went black. She could take shallow breaths without pain, but she couldn't see now.  
  
She heard a voice. It was Kikyo! But Kikyo wasn't talking ot her.... She was talking to Inuyasha! Through _her_! Kagome realized. Kikyo had pushed Kagome to the back of her own mind so she could talk to Inuyasha. Would she ever give Kagome back her body and mind?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kikyo sighed through Kagome's body.  
  
He didn't move.  
  
"Inuyasha... Look up at me... It's me... It's Kikyo...." She said.  
  
He looked up hopefully, but only saw Kagome. "Damnit Kagome!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha..." She began. "I've pushed Kagome's mind away for a little  
  
while. It's me.... It's really Kikyo... I have complete control of her body..."  
  
"What....? How?!" He demanded.  
  
" Because we share a soul, I was able to do this...." She told him.  
  
"Why? Why've you taken her body?" He asked confused. He was happy that he got to speak with Kikyo again, but his heart wouldn't let him betray Kagome like that either.  
  
"So I could tell you, Inuyasha. Even though I'm in her body, I'm not breathing. I'm gone. I tried so hard not to think of you..... To not let Naraku know how much I cared for you.... But one can't control their dreams..." She paused. "I love you Inuyasha. And I beleive I always will.... I believe in you... You _will_ defeat Naraku. One day."  
  
"But why did he kill you?" He asked, eyes tear filled.  
  
"To hurt you.... He suspected at the begining if he killed me it would hurt you... And his suspiscions had been confirmed by my dreams. He knew you cared for me... Even if you didn't love me. I don't have much time. Five minutes at the most.  
  
"Don't mourn my death.I'm going to a much better place. And do _not_ give up your quest . Complete the jewel and defeat Naraku.... Promise me that.... " She said.  
  
"I promise you Kikyo... I'll complete the jewel and I will kill Naraku." Inu swore.  
  
"You must never abandon Kagome.... She's your only chance at defeating him.... Since I am currently her.... I know all of her thoughts.... Do you know why she was crying by my side, Inuyasha?" She asked.  
  
"She doesn't like death.... Of anyone." He said bluntly.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She sighed. "Kagome knew that losing me would hurt you.... And because you were in pain, she was in pain. She loves you Inuyasha.... Do you love her too?" Kikyo asked.  
  
When Naraku had walked into her room yesterday, Kikyo swore that she would try to make Inuyasha and Kagome's bond even stronger, so they could surely destroy Naraku. She _knew_ they loved each other. But did they know that too? It was kind of like her dying wish; to see them together.  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Yes... I do love her..."  
  
"Good.... You have to make sure she knows that.... Keep in mind Onigumo had an attatchment to me.... He'll have the same attatchment with Kagome.... He'll try to capture her now, and his efforts will be doubled. Kagome is but a shadow of me. He _will_ see me in her. Take care of her." She told him.  
  
"I'll take care of her.... No matter what..... Forever...." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I can sense it.... I'm begining to fade. Remember everything I told you. I love you Inuyasha. Never forget me..." She said. Her voice sounded really far away now.  
  
"I will always remember you, Kikyo...." He said and gave her a last hug and kissed her forehead he would kiss a sister.  
  
"Goodbye...." She said one last time. She took her last breath, and Kagome's body slumped onto Inuyasha. He released her and lied her down on the ground.  
  
He put his hand on her face. No breath came now. He panicked. Had Kikyo done something to her as she left? Had it all been an act?! He frantically felt for a pulse. She had a pulse!  
  
"Thank Godz!" He sighed.  
  
Slowly, Kagome felt herself returing to normal. She could breath easily and the horible ache in her head was gone. Her sight was slowly coming back as well.  
  
Silently and unnoticed, Sango and Miroku stood at he edge of the clearing that Kagome and Inuyasha had first encountered Naraku and were watching this scene unfold, not wanting to interupt. Miroku had his arm aroud a very weary Sango. He was basically all that kept her standing. She even let her head rest angainst his shoulder and he wasn't even being a lecher!  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as she opened her eyes. " I love you!" He told her, unaware that she had already heard him say that he loved her when he was talking to Kikyo. Inuyasha's eyes were still a little teary....  
  
"I... I love you too." She said, then blushed a little. Then Kagome stood slowly and gently pushed Inuyasha a way from her.  
  
"Kagome?" He said, confused.  
  
She walked to Kikyo's body and knelt by her side once again. "Kikyo... Thank you... You were like an evil twin _at times_.... But I still knew how you felt almost all of the time. I know how hard it is to say good bye that last time. While you could see into my head I could see into yours... So much pain... So much sorrow.... But atleast the last people you were with were people you deeply care for...People you either loved or trusted with your life." Kagome said, holding Kikyo's dead hand.  
  
Inu stood behind Kagome and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You believed in _us_... But never in yourself... I'll never, _ever_ forget you Kikyo... You're a part of who I am now.... Thank you...." Kagome said, then stood and turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you think she heard you?" Sango asked. Kagome had seen her, she knew she was there, she may as well ask.  
  
There was a small breeze and a light drizzle of rain started to fall.  
  
"I think she heard me...." Kagome said. She smiled and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
That evening they took Kikyo's body to Kaede's hut. They burned her remains s you always did for a miko (*) a/n: i think i may have made that up....(*) Then they burried her in front of the sacred tree. (inuyasha's tree...) Then they left Kaede to say her goodbyes to her sister again.  
  
The four sat inside Keade's hut Inuyasha ans Kagome sitting close and holding hands and Sango leaning against a wall with Miroku resting his head in her lap. (She didn't hit him so he left his head there.)  
  
They sat there and just really talked about nothing in particular. About a half an hour later when Kaede walked back in, Inu and Kagome were asleep in each others arms and so were Miroku and Sango.  
  
~*~This is how she would have wanted it to be....~*~ Kaede thought, then lied down in her empty bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Everything would be better tommorow.  
  
A/n: heh hee..... i had to write it...... if you've listened to evanescence... ( i cant spell) as much as i have.... you'll have noticed that some of the things said are quotes from thir songs..... *Which i don't own....* and i was in florida when i wrote it its the first story about kag and inu that i've finnished....! go me! any who..... i had to throw in some miroku sango stuff too...... hee heh.... anywho again.... rate reveiw read sernity66613's stuff blahblahblah...... 


End file.
